The present invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly, to an autonomous surface cleaning robot. In particular, the surface cleaning robot includes two separate cleaning zones with a first cleaning zone configured to collect loose particulates from the surface and with a second cleaning zone configured to apply a cleaning fluid onto the surface, scrub the surface and thereafter collect a waste liquid from the surface. The surface cleaning robot may also include at least two containers, carried thereby, to store cleaning fluid and waste materials.